Happy Birthday (Namjoon)
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Kue special dari kedua princess kesayangan namjoon. NamJin . BTS. YAOI BxB Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin. special for Namjoon's birthday


Happy Birthday (Namjoon)

.

.

.

.

.

NamJin

.

.

.

.

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

.

.

.

.

Seokjin melihgat kalender di rumahnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar putri kesayangannya, Kim Jinseok. Seokjin membuka pintu kamar putrinya dan menemukan putri kesayangannya itu masih tertidur di ranjangnya. Seokjin tersenyum, dan menghampiri putrinya, duudk di samping ranjang putrinya dan membangunkan putrinya dengan lembut

"Jinseok-ah" panggil Seokjin sambil mengusap pipi putrinya itu.

"Jinseok-ah, ayo bangun, sudah pagi sayang" kata Seokjin, kali ini sambil menusuk nusuk pipi tembab putrinya. Jinseok melenguh membuat Jin terkekeh

"Eomma" lirih Jinseok

"Good Morning princess, come on wake up" kata Seokjin. Jinseok mengusap matanya dan membuka matanya lalu tersenyum melihat Seokjin

"Good morning eomma" kata Jinseok, Seokjin yang gemas dengan putrinya itu, mencium kening putrinya dan menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung putrinya itu membuat mereka berdua tertawa.

"kajja, bangun sayang, sebentar lagi Jinseok harus berangkat sekolah" kata Seokjin. Jinseok mengangguk imut, lalu Seokjin berdiri dan bersiap siap keluar

"eommaaaaa, hari ini appa ulang tahun kan?" Tanya Jinseok. Seokjin berbalik dan tersenyum lalu mengangguk

"iya sayang, hari ini appa ulang tahun." Kata Seokjin

"Seokkie mau buat kue untuk appa" kata Jinseok, Seokjin terkekeh melihat putrinya itu lalu mengangguk

"Baiklah, nanti habis pulang sekolah kita buat kue untuk appa ya" kata Seokjin. Jinseok mengangguk semangat mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon menggerutu kesal di dalam studionya. Kemarin di sudah lembur dan Seokjin serta Jinseok sudah tertidur ketika dia pulang, padahal dia ingin melepas rindu dengan dua kesayangannya itu. Llau pagi pagi sekali, si Yoon PD sudah menghubunginya karena rapat dan jadwal comeback salah satu grup di agensinya yang lagunya sedang dalam proses pembuatan olehnya itu tiba tiba dimajukan, dan jadilah pagi pagi sebelum dua kesayangannya itu bangun, dia sudah pergi lagi, setelah mencuri morning kiss dari Seokjin dan menanggapi gumaman Seokjin yang terganggu dengan kelakuannya, Namjoon segera menuju ke kantor agencynya dan menyelesaikan lagunya. Lebih tepatnya mencoba menyelesaikann lagunya. Dan akhirnya dia juga menyeret hyung kesayangannya itu, Min Yoongi dan dongsaengnya Jung Hoseok. Partnernya dlama mengkomposisi dan membuat lagu, di pagi hari ini. Dan untungnya, walaupun dengan muka badmoodnya Yoongi, lagu itu selesai juga setelah pukul tiga lewat mereka bekerja non stop.

"Serius, kenapa sih mereka seenaknya saja. Tidak tahu apa jika membuat lagu itu susah jika tidak ada inspirasi" kata Hoseok kesal. Saat ini mereka sedang beristirahat di studio namjoon setelah rapat dan lagu Namjoon di setujui oleh management.

"Entahlah terserah mereka saja" kata Yoongi yang mulai merebahkan dirinya di sofa disana. Namjoon meringis melihat kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Btw Namjoon, Selamat ulang tahun. Aku sampai lupa. Niatnya ingin mengucapkannya ketika sampai di kantor di jam biasa. Tapi kau menghubungiku pagi pagi dan membuatku memutar otak pagi pagi, aku jadi lupa" kata Hoseok. Namjoon sedikit tersentak dan mengangguk

"ah, terima kasih Hoseok-ah" kata Namjoon

"Selamat ulang tahun juga Namjoon"kata Yoongi yang sekarang duduk di sofa setelah mendengar kata kata Hoseok

"terima ksih hyung" kata Namjoon dengan cengirannya

"Sebenarnya aku lupa jika hari ini aku berulang tahun" kata Namjoon lalu mengcek handphonenya dan menemukan banyak ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan panggilan tak terjawab dari sahabatnya.

"Jimin bilang dia meneleponmu tapi kau tak mengangkatnya dan akhirnya dia mengirimkan pesan," kata Yoongi . Namjoon mengangguk

"ya, aku baru saja membukanya" kata Namjoon sambil membalas semua pesan pesan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin dan Jinseok sibuk membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Namjoon di dapur rumah mereka.

"Appa tidak terlalu suka cokelat. Appa juga tidak terlalu suka strawberry jadi buat kuenya bagaimana eomma?" Tanya Jinseok memandangi kue yang masih polos berada di hadapannya.

"appa suka cokelat kok sayang, tapi appa tidak suka cokelat yang manis. Nah ini eomam tadi sudah membeli cokelat yang tidak terlalu manis" kata Seokjin. Jinseok memekik senang lalu mulai menghias kue di hadapannya dengan cream dan cokelat yang tadi di beli Seokjin. Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya kue untuk Namjoon sudah jadi.

"Yeeeyy sudah jadi kuenya" kata Jinseok. Seokjin tersenyum melihat anaknya itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang Jinseok mandi, eomma akan masukkan kuenya ke dalam kulkas dan merapihkan dapur" kata Seokjin. Jinseok mengangguk dan menuju kamarnya untuk mandi, di kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Seokjin tersenyum melihat anaknya itu, lalu memasukkan kue ke dalam kulkas, merapihkan dapurnya dan menyiapkan makanan untuk makan malam dan sup rumput laut untuk Namjoon

.

.

.

.

Namjoon memasuki rumahnya yang terang, namun tidak terdengar suara dua malaikatnya

"aku pulang" kata Namjoon, lalu tak lama, ada suara langkah kaki yang menghampirinya. Namjoon sudah menebak jika itu adalah suara langkah kaki putri kesayangannya, maka setelah dia melepas sepatunya, dia berjongkok merendahkan tingginya, dan segera membawa Jinseok ke dalam pelukannya

"APPAAAAA" kat Jinseok senang

"hello princess, what's up" katanya sambil menicumi putri kecilnya itu. Lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Jinseok bergerak minta diturunkan. Namjoon menurunkan Jinseok dan menyerengit mendengar Jinseok melarangnya untuk ke ruang makan. Tidak ingin putri kesayangannay merajuk maka Namjoon hanya mengangguk lalu menunggu Jinseok yang masuk ke dalam. Tak lama Jinseok keluar dengan topi pesta dan menyuruh Namjoon untuk menunduk dan memakaikannya pada Namjoon.

"Happy Birthday Appa" kata Jinseok, lalu mencium kedua pipi Namjoon. Namjoon terkekeh mendegar dan melihat kelakuan Jinseok.

"Thank you princess" kata Namjoon. Lalu Jinseok mengajak Namjoon masuk ke dalam ruang makan dan menemukan hidangan ulang tahunnya tertata dengan rapi di meja makan

"Dimana eomma" Tanya Namjoon, melihat tidak menemukan istrinya sedaritadi

"aku disini Namjoonie" kata Seokjin dari arah dapur. Disana Seokjin membawa botol berisi air minum untuk mereka makan. Namjoon tersenyum melihat istri yang sangat ia rindukan itu

"Happy Birthday sayang" kata Seokjin. Namjoon merengkuh Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya bersama Jinseok

"Thank you babe" kata Namjoon. Seokjin melepas pelukannya, lalu mereka memulai makan malam mereka.

Setelah makan malam selesai, Jinseok membawa Namjoon ke ruang keluarga dan menyuruh Namjoon menunggunya, lalu Jinseok pergi menuju Seokjin. Lalu Jinseok keluar dengan kue ulang tahun yang tadi ia buat dengan Seokjin tadi siang

"Happy Birthday appa, Happy birthday appa, saranghaneun Namjoonie Appa, Happy Birthday appa" nyanyi Jinseok. Namjoon tersenyum haru melihat putri kesayangannya membawa kue untuknya.

"Make a wish dulu appa sebelum meniup lilinnya" kata Jinseok. Namjoon mengangguk lalu memejamkan matanya, mengucap permintaannya di dalam hati dan meniup lilinya

"Yeeeyyy" sorak Jinseok. Namjoon tersenyum senang dan memeluk Jinseok, lalu memberi kode agar Seokjin ikut dalam pelukan mereka. Dan jadilah mereka bertiga berpelukan bersama.

.

.

.

.

Setelah acara tiup lilin dan makan kue selesai, kini Namjoon dan Seokjin sudah berada di kamar mereka. Berpelukan satu sama lain di ranjang hangat mereka.

"Terima kasih sayang" kata Namjoon lalu mengecup pelipis Seokjin

"Jinseok yang paling semangat membuat kue untukmu. Mungkin dia juga rindu denganmu" kata Seokjin

"ya, maafkan aku memang beberapa hari ini aku sibuk. Tadi pagi pun tiba tiba aku dapat telepon mendadak sehingga aku harus pergi lagi pagi pagi sekali bahkan sebelum bertemu Jinseok" kata Namjoon. Seokjin mengangguk mengerti

"Tapi kau juga tetap harus jaga kesehatanmu Namjoonie" kata Seokjin. Namjoon mengangguk

"istri ku tercinta sudah mengurus semuanya untukku, dan aku cukup sehat dengan semua yang istriku lakukan" kata Namjoon. Seokjin terkekeh mendengarnya

"Apa kau mau kado dariku Namjoon?" Tanya Seokjin. Namjoon menatap Seokjin lekat.

"Tentu saja, aku mau kadoku. Special karena ulang tahunku" kata Namjoon mulai menciumi tengkuk Seokjin. Seokjin terkekeh.

"well.. enjoy your gift " kata Seokjin dengan seringai jahilnya.

END

A/N: Happy Birtrhday uri Leader. Moni moni oppaa~~.. semoga makin ganteng makin keren dan makin nyiptain lagu lagu yang bikin baper dan galau hehe. Dan langgeng sama mami Jin yaaa ^^


End file.
